1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicraft weaving loom for use in making woven products from yarn material such as woolen yarn.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, handicraft weaving looms for making woven products are known (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3186258, for example). In the weaving loom described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3186253, a pair of edges of a rectangular plate have notches (yarn catch portions) for catching a warp yarn in parallel. A bending line that extends substantially in parallel with the edges having the yarn catch portions is provided at an appropriate position on the plate. This bending line is a processed portion along which the plate can be easily bent. With this configuration, a woven fabric that has been woven between the pair of yarn catch portions can be easily released from the weaving loom.
However, although the thus configured weaving loom allows a woven fabric to be easily released therefrom, there is a concern that if the plate is bent along the bending line during a weaving operation, a warp yarn caught on the yarn catch portions may come off. Accordingly, such a conventional weaving loom has room for improvement in terms of usability.